Grand Theft Auto IV: The Petrovic Chronicles: RBB
by mikevuong14
Summary: After Roman finally wins a million dollars gambling, he purchases a new business. Unbeknownst to Roman, four wanted men are going to make a hostile rendevouz here...


Grand Theft Auto IV: The Petrovic Chronicles: Roman's Big Break

"Go f--k yourself, jerk," a man in a brown suit said to a random passerby. The man was dressed in a light brown coat with a white and green sweater, along with blue and white sweatpants. He turned to look at the suited gentleman and calmly replied, "I'll warn you, I don't mind if you die when I shoot you." The gentleman nervously walked away from him. He got it through his head that Niko Bellic was not a man to be taken lightly or insulted.

On another usual walk out in the streets of Algonquin, Liberty City, Niko had many things on his mind. Like his cousin's disastrous wedding. The image of Kate being shot by Jimmy Pegorino replayed over and over in his mind, and it was very painful to endure every second. Her brothers were devastated about this. Packie later began drowning his sorrows in strong wine and beer because of her death. Derrick went back to Ireland, while Gerry continued to serve his time in jail, but still plotting for a way to escape. But Francis? He lay in an oakwood coffin six feet below the earth. The other troubling thing on his mind was the diamond deal.

That deal was one of the most memorable things in his life, and he would never forget it, especially that Dominican man he had seen not only at the Libertonian, but also during the exchange, which involved trading Gracie Ancelotti for the diamonds. Unfortunately, Ray Bulgarin caught wind of this, and his men tried to finish him and Packie off right on the spot. Ray Bulgarin… the name had haunted him for weeks now. He came all this way from Europe to America, only to be cornered once again by his former employer.

This also gave rise to memory of the event he would never, ever forget, that terrible event that happened more than a decade ago. All of his friends were in a sea of blood and flesh, and only he, Florian Cravic(or Bernie Crane, as he likes to be called nowadays.), and Darko Brevic had narrowly escaped death, only it was Darko who had betrayed that group of friends. And for a thousand dollars. Looking back, Niko thought, "Did I do the right thing in letting Darko live?" He had longed for this moment for thirteen years, and just like that, he had let it go. His train of thought was interrupted by a ring tone.

Niko pressed the blue button on his Whiz cell phone as soon as he saw it was Roman calling. "Hey Niko, what's up?" Roman asked. Niko replied, "Nothing much, just delivering packages for Jacob and Badman, and stealing cars for Brucie."

"Ah. Anyway, guess what I got last night?" Niko didn't want to know what Roman got. He knew that if he was gambling again, then Mallorie would kill him. "No, what?" Roman excitedly answered, " I got a million bucks off the tables, cousin! They thought they could beat the Janitor! Ha ha!" Niko now stood there with his mouth open, amazed that Roman finally got a stroke of luck, but then he remembered Mallorie and told him, " If Mallorie found out about this, then wouldn't she kill you?" Roman chuckled, "If I had lost, which will never happen, then maybe she would. But I think she'll forgive me on this one. Anyway, I used the money to buy myself a real business." "What kind, a business where idiots go to gamble away all their money?" " Screw you, I used it to buy a financial building. Now we can get money with cabs and accounting! We even have our own website!" "That's cool."

"What's even better is that Brucie is now my business partner, so we also have a taste of the money from Auto Erotic Cars! You should come and see the building, it looks pretty great!" Roman hangs up, and Niko goes back to his apartment. He seats himself inside his black and yellow Banshee and turns on the ignition.

"WTF is this!? My car!!" A man comes out of his taxi and angrily stomps over to the black coated man on the motorcycle. "You're gonna pay for the damages on that!"

The black coated man looks over and notices the large dent in the front of the yellow car.

"I'm sorry about that, but I'm really not in the mood to be bothered, friend. Beat it." "Not until you pay for the damages on my--!" Before he can finish his sentence, the black coated man punches him in the face, thus knocking him unconscious. The man mumbled to himself, "Drama queen.." The police were coming towards him and began firing their Glock 17 pistols. The man pulled a Micro-Uzi out of his coat and returned fire. "Fall back! Fall back!" the policemen shouted to each other. The man drove off before the police could find the proper cover. Wherever Johnny Klebitz went, the heat was sure to follow.

After a good ten minutes of being chased by the law, Johnny rode his bike over to Alderney City. He punched the brakes, put out the bike stop and went into a shabby looking building. He went up to the second floor and opened the door to his room, which was peeling its blue plaster. He sat on the shoddy looking couch, which was missing a leg but had two books to replace it. He flipped on the television, which showed the occurrence of a high speed cops n' robbers chase. The cops were communicating with each other on the police radio, while the robbers were apparently calling for their buddies on their cell phones.

However, Johnny didn't seem to be paying any attention to the program. His mind was on many troubling things. He thought of the burning clubhouse of the Lost. And he also thought of how many friends had died at the hands of a mysterious Eastern European hitman(AKA Niko Bellic). But this thing stood out the most: The diamond deal.

"What happened?" Johnny thought. They went through a lot of trouble to get those diamonds, and they were supposed to be in the possession of Ray Boccino, who had been killed by a hitman just weeks ago(Niko Bellic had also killed Boccino.), and somehow it ends up in the hands of Gay Tony and a Dominican man. This also brought out a person whom he had not thought about in a while.

Niko Bellic. Didn't he kidnap his cousin Roman Bellic for a Russian mobster? What was his name? Dimitri Rascalov? Johnny couldn't remember. But his mind went back to Niko. He'd done a deal with him involving Elizabeta Torres, which actually turned out to an LCPD sting. Then there was the Libertonian. They were about to trade the diamonds with the Jewish mob until that Dominican man showed up. Johnny barely escaped with the money, and he knew that Niko had fought his way out, since he was a fearsome man if you screwed with him.

Johnny flipped off the TV and decided to go for a little relaxation biking trip. He went out and rode off.

"All right, mama. I'll see you in a week. Okay, okay. Mama. Mama, okay. Love you too."

A man flips his phone shut and drives over to a large nightclub. The club is filled with bright lights and music, smelling strongly of wine and cheap perfume. Two VIP bouncers are standing guard in the front. They let the man pass through, and he is instantly met with the sight of a crowd of dancers on the bright floor. He makes his way around and he sits at a table with a "Reserved for Tony Prince" sign on it. A blonde haired man wearing thick rimmed square spectacles comes to the table and sits on the opposite side of the man.

"Hey, boss," the man says. "Oh, hello, Luis." his boss replies. The boss knows that Luis Fernando Lopez came for something important. After a long conversation, Luis heads back out to his Patriot. "So Tony wants me to tell this guy off and whack him if he tries anything, huh? Well this shouldn't be hard." Luis told himself. But this wasn't the first time he was told to kill or murder someone. He remembered what happened with Gracie Ancelotti, when at first she wasn't answering her calls for days on end. Then he sees a picture of her gagged and beaten, meaning she had been kidnapped. In exchange for her, they were to give the kidnappers the diamonds Luis had obtained from killing off the Jewish mob in the Libertonian. Now that he thought of it, there was an Eastern European man at both meets. It must have been the same man.

He hoped that he wouldn't run into him today or tomorrow, because he'd heard about him. He heard the rumors about how he killed about twenty people just to save his cousin, Roman Bellic. Then he heard that he single-handedly eliminated the Russian Bratva, which was headed by Dimitri Rascalov, in a ship yard on a ship called the Platypus, the ship the man Niko Bellic supposedly came on. But all that were catalysts to his success. His most recent known action was taking out what was left of the Pegorino mob in one day.

He'd also heard about a biker nearly as famous as Niko, whose name was Johnny Klebitz. He was a very fearsome man if made a personal enemy. He'd also heard rumors of an Asian man named Huang Lee who'd been getting his own reputation on the suburbs of Chinatown of Algonquin, Liberty City.

They were many men were better than Luis was, but sometimes people would tell him otherwise. He just hoped he wouldn't run into trouble today.

"We've got you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" A police officer was yelling into a loudspeaker. There was no movement or sound. "I'm warning you! This is your last chance to surrender!" Still nothing. "All right, wise guy! You asked for it! Break it down, boys!" Just as the police started to move in on the building they surrounded. A flare came out of nowhere and jetted straight for the blockade of cop cars.

"HOLY S--!" The cop cars explode before anyone can say a single word. An Asian man comes running out of the building holding an RPG(Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher)and he finds the nearest civilian car. He throws the person out of the Intruder and drives away. He goes to the back of the building he just ran out of and he honks his horn at three other Asian men, signaling them to get in. After exchanging quick words in a foreign language, they speed away from the area. Huang Lee and his crew were on the run.

After seemingly losing the heat by ditching the Intruder and getting into an Annhilator, Huang Lee and his friends take a sigh of relief. Huang Lee asks his compannions, "Are you okay back there?" "Sure, as fine as can be." one of them replies.

They land at an Asian restaurant and Lee's companions get out. "Don't forget that the buyers are at Algonquin. They'll be near the newly opened business, "Bellic Financial Enterprises." They bow to him and enter the restaurant. Huang Lee ascends into the air and pilots his way to from Alderney City to Algonquin. Huang Lee thought to himself, "Hopefully this'll put the Triads back to their former glory. We've lost too much already."

Ever since his arrival at Francis International Airport in Broker, things have been going downhill. First they lose a whole shipment of heroin to two European men. Then there was the murder of Kim, a Korean who had counterfeit bills(although he was a minor link to the Triads.)and was selling them. And then they lost another shipment of heroin to not two but one European man.

Huang Lee didn't feel like doing much more after his workload was finished, but once again he must lend his services to his fellow Triads. Today he had to carry out another drug trade. Hopefully an uneventful one.

Finally, Niko arrived at Roman's newly owned building, as did Huang and Luis. Johnny got off his bike at the building parking lot and went on a little walk to think. Luis was passing by when he saw Johnny, who had his hand on his chin, deep in thought. Luis suddenly realized who he was. "Hey, that's the guy who made off with the money!" Luis thought. Then Johnny saw Niko and thought, "Huh. It's Niko. What's he doing here?" Then Niko turned and saw Luis. "The Dominican guy!" Niko yelled out. Johnny wheeled around and saw Luis arming himself and Niko running towards him. All three began to get out their weapons. For Niko was his M4 Carbine, Johnny his Beretta 1201 and Luis his SW-MP 10. Niko hid behind one of the large Roman-style columns, while Johnny took cover behind the public restroom walls, and Luis dived under his Patriot.

Huang was just getting done with his deal and receiving the money until he heard popping noises that sounded like gunfire. He ran to see what was going on and saw three individuals all shooting at each other. Huang thought to himself, "S--t! I should probably get out of here, but they've made the whole area a battlefield! But then again, they made me forget my damn money!" Huang armed himself with a Micro-Uvi and joined the fray, angry at them fighting at the cost of his money. He hid himself behind the fountain which was about fourteen yards northwest from Niko's column.

They spent a few minutes firing at each other, but they knew it was pointless to shoot since they were too far away. Huang dived under a car and started shooting at Niko, while Johnny and Luis were exchanging bullet for bullet. The battle was just beginning…


End file.
